Rex Shard
|-|Base= |-|Partially Crystallized= |-|Fully Crystallized= |-|Giant Form= Summary Rex Shard was a convict serving a life sentence at Megakat Maximum Security Prison. Cyrus Meece, the corrupt warden of the prison, offered to shave time off of Shard’s sentence in exchange for participating in the prison’s work programme. Shard was to work in a nearby diamond mine and test Dr. Lieter Greenbox’s Gemkat 6000 mining device. However, something went horribly wrong and the device exploded when Shard attempted to take some newly mined diamonds for himself. His body now turned to crystal and able to turn anything he touched to crystal, Shard went insane and went on a rampage. He eventually made his way back to the prison to kill Meece and then would attempt to go on and lay waste to Megakat City after becoming a skyscraper sized crystal monster. His giant crystal body would eventually be destroyed by T-Bone with a Mach 5 sonic boom from the Turbokat and Razor would use a modified Gemkat 6000 to turn him back to normal, after which, he was rearrested by Commander Ulysses Feral. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | At least 9-B | 9-A with projectiles. High 8-C with physical strikes. At least 7-C environmental destruction. Unknown with solar laser Name: Rex Shard Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kat, crystal monster Powers and Abilities: Athlete level physical attributes (base), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (crystallized), Crystal manipulation (Refer Notable Attacks/Techniques), Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level | At least Wall level (Crystallized a section of the reinforced outer wall of Megakat Maximum Security Prison and then shattered it with one punch) | Small Building level with projectiles (Can punch clean through the fuselage of the Turbokat in one hit and the armor plating of an Enforcer Peacekeeper in a few. Can also fire large projectiles nearly the size of a tank which can punch through the chassis of an Enforcer Peacekeeper in one go). Large Building level with physical strikes (Given his sheer size and the fact that he destroyed a large portion of a fortified prison complex merely by growing). At least Town level environmental destruction (Crystallized large swathes of land. Also crystallized the large Megakat reservoir). Unknown with solar laser (Managed to bring down a news helicopter but otherwise its true destructive potential remains unknown) Speed: Likely Athlete level | Likely Athlete level | Superhuman movement speed. Subsonic+ attack speed with crystal projectiles (Can hit fighter jets in flight around him) Lifting Strength: Likely Athlete level | Unknown, possibly higher than before | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Likely Human Class | At least Wall Class | Large Building Class Durability: Likely Athlete level | At least Wall level | At least Multi-City Block level (None of the conventional weapons in the arsenals of the Turbokat or the Enforcers could put a scratch on him) Stamina: Likely Athletic human | Unknown, possibly higher than before | Superhuman Range: Melee range | Melee range | Hundreds of metres with crystal projectiles and solar laser, a few kilometres via environmental destruction Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sound waves of the right power and intensity can crack and even shatter his crystal body Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crystallization: Can turn anything he touches to solid crystal. This ability is both passive and active. With passive crystallization, only things directly in contact with his body are crystallized (such as the area of ground directly in contact with his feet, a vehicle he touched directly, the body of a person whom he touched). With active crystallization, he can crystallize vast areas by concentrating (Such as when he crystallized the entire Megakat Maximum Security Prison complex, the entire Megakat Springs golf course, the entire Megakat reservoir) * Crystal projectiles: Can fire projectiles of solid crystal from his chest and palms. These can wary from a few metres long and thin to the size of a tank. These projectiles can punch through the fuselage of the Turbokat in one hit and the armor plating of an Enforcer Peacekeeper tank in a few. The large tank sized projectiles can pierce the entire chassis of the Enforcer Peacekeeper in one go. * Enhanced growth and regeneration: Can grow larger by absorbing other crystals around him. If his crystal body is cracked, he can quickly mend himself. * Solar laser: Absorbs and focuses sunlight into a tight and hot beam which can melt through steel. He used this ability in an attempt to shoot down the Turbokat and managed to successfully shoot down a Kat’s Eye News helicopter. Key: Base | Crystallized | Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8